


Выбор

by gangnam_stiles



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangnam_stiles/pseuds/gangnam_stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек, мрачный норд с имперскими корнями, держал в руках голову своей ведьмы, смотрел ей в глаза и не спешил бросать ее в пламя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор

Соратники Скайрима один за другим избавлялись от проклятия, швыряя головы мерзких ведьм в ритуальное пламя, пока Стайлз отходил от последствий собственного очищения. Его еще пошатывало, и очень хотелось пить, но запасы кончились. Выходить из подземелья всегда было легче: здесь должен был быть какой-нибудь тайный ход наружу, а там уж можно было оленя подстрелить и ручей найти, так что в походы он брал с собой лишь необходимый минимум, который кончился еще вчера.  
Его боевые товарищи по одному отходили к стенам, делая вид, что скучающе дожидаются остальных, а на самом деле пережидая такое же недомогание. Но, хотя лица большинства слегка позеленели и весьма пикантно смотрелись в неверном свете магического огня, они все были счастливы – как и Стайлз.  
Только один человек – оборотень! - не поддался всеобщему порыву. Дерек, мрачный норд с имперскими корнями, держал в руках голову своей ведьмы, смотрел ей в глаза и не спешил бросать ее в пламя.  
Стайлз никогда не общался с Дереком, потому что была Эйла, и кто в здравом уме упустит лишний шанс с ней поговорить? Но о слухах знал. Дерек своей сущности не стыдился и не боялся – пожалуй, единственный из Соратников.  
Поэтому Стайлз совершенно не удивился, когда Дерек подбросил голову ведьмы вверх – и разрубил огромным двуручником в падении. Пепел осел на неровные плиты подземелья.  
А потом Дерек невозмутимо спрятал меч в ножны под полными недоверия взглядами Соратников и подошел к напрягшемуся Стайлзу. Протянул руку. Коснулся шеи, обхватив пальцами так, что сожми их чуть-чуть – задушил бы.  
И Стайлзу внезапно стало легче.  
– Так у оборотней есть целительские способности? – хрипло выдохнул Стайлз, когда Дерек его отпустил и перешел к Эйле. – Почему мне никто не говорил?  
– Они не пытались их найти, – ответил Дерек.  
Впрочем, Стайлз мог их понять – он сам какое-то время был оборотнем. Но и Дерека он понять мог тоже – то, что он продемонстрировал, было совершенно потрясающим.  
И, пожалуй, хватит общаться с одной Эйлой.


End file.
